Leaving It All Behind
by AZEK38
Summary: A deeper look in Soren's thoughts when he left something. [Mild S3 spoilers!]


**A/N: I'm alive! (Shockingly.)  
****Warning: mild spoilers for s3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dragon Prince.**

* * *

"Don't make me choose, Soren! Not again!" Claudia sobbed, pleading, her green eyes glistening with tears.

His eyes widened.

_"Claudia, Soren, your mother and I are.. Moving apart. She's going to go live somewhere else now." His father's voice cut into his mind, slicing through his memories like paper. "You may choose who you wish to stay with. Me or your Mother."_

_Soren looked up at his father. For some reason, Viren looked sad, the corners of his eyes drooping, his mouth set into a scowl. He didn't want that. He wanted to make Dad happy. _

_Plus.. He loved Dad. And he didn't want anyone to be sad._

_"I want to stay with you, Dad!" He exclaimed. He heard his mother inhale sharply, as if something had stung her. He looked at his sister. "Clauds?" _

_Claudia shook her head, her gaze snapping from their mother to him. Her green eyes were wide._

_Why did everyone look sad? _

_"I.." Claudia trailed off, voice hardly a whisper._

_Their mother's voice split into the heavy atmosphere. "Choose, Claudia." She sounded tired; resigned, even. "Soren and your father, or me."_

_She looked at Viren, then at their mother, and then finally, him. Her green eyes seemed to lock onto him. "..I choose Soren." Claudia finally mumbled. _

_The young blond felt joy rush through him, happy they were staying together, but confused. _

_..Why didn't she say Dad? Shouldn't she have said she chose Dad, too?_

* * *

_Soren grinned as he parried the strike Marcos threw at him, countering as he flicked his blade up, and knocking it out of Marcos' grasp. He then shifted his weight onto a foot, and stepped forwards, bowling him over. _

_Marcos slammed into the dirt, sending up a tiny dust cloud as laughter filled the air. Walking over to his friend, he offered a hand as the guard began to sit up. _

_Marcos smirked, grabbing it as Soren pulled him up. "I told you, man. You beat me every time."_

_The blond laughed. "I think it's because I'm just that good, Marc." He shot his friend a sly smile. "And you're just bad."_

_"Oh yeah? Well-!"_

_"Soren." The cold, calculating voice stopped the two in their tracks. Soren forced himself to look over his shoulder at his father. He winced. Uh-oh. Dad didn't look happy. "What did I tell you about wasting time?" Viren demanded._

_Soren anxiously scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "..Not to?" He guessed._

_"Exactly." The high mage practically growled. "Honestly, Soren, why can't you be more like Claudia? She's quiet, and she listens. Not to mention how smart she is."_

_Soren flinched. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll do better next time."_

_"Good." Viren sighed, walking away. _

_Why wasn't he good enough? _

_Marcos shook his head, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder sympathetically._

* * *

Nothing he did ever seemed to impress Viren.

_"Hey, Dad! Look at this cool move I learned!" Soren yelled excitedly, blue eyes sparkling._

_Viren didn't even turn around, instead electing to keep his attention on the scroll before him. "Soren, I'm busy." _

_"Daaaaddd! C'mon! Please?" He pleaded. _

_"I said no, Soren. Now go show your sister. I'm sure she will enjoy it." Viren said dismissively. _

_Head hung low, Soren walked out of his father's quarters._

* * *

_"Are you coming to see my initiation, Dad? Today King Harrow said he'll make me a _real _crown guard! He said I'll be the youngest to ever join!"_

_Viren sighed, glancing up from his desk. "I can't, Soren. I have scrolls to review and spells to prepare. Xadia is going to try something, and I cannot waste time on a silly ceremony." _

_"But-!"_

_"No, Soren."_

* * *

Why would Claudia want to stay with _him_..? Dad wasn't good. He was awful. He was a monster.

But then he realized something. Claudia didn't want to _choose. _She didn't want to re-live that. Dad was family to her, like it or not. And she wasn't going to leave.

Soren shot her a small, sad smile, eyes watering. "Goodbye, Clauds." He spread his arms for a hug.

"NO!" She cried, taking a step back, voice a watery mess of a sob and a scream. "NO NO NO!"

He shook his head, letting his arms go slack at his sides. The crown-guard began to walk away in more ways than one. Closing his eyes, he turned his back on his sister. On his father. On the pathetic excuse of a parent that never truly showed his love.

He tried to shut out Claudia's sobs and pleas, begging for him to come back.

He tried to silence the voice in his mind yelling to run back, wrap her in a hug, and squeeze her until everything was okay.

He instead focused on the sounds of grass moving beneath his feet, ignoring how tears streamed down his face.

He had a war to win and a king to protect.

And he would do it no matter what.

Because he was a crown guard.

And he was not going to let down anyone ever again.

* * *

**Note: Watching this season actually hurt. So many things happened, and just.. Wow. Plus, Viren totally seems like that one awful Dad that totally has a favorite. (Because he does.) Anyways, I just wanted to write something small for these two.**


End file.
